


The Detective Prince went down to Inaba

by MudkipBrony



Series: Persona Portfolio [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Naoto knew why she was in the symphonic band room, it lead her there.
Series: Persona Portfolio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Detective Prince went down to Inaba

"Thank you, Matsunaga-san, this was very generous of you."

"It was nothing, just lock up when you're done," Said the petite girl. When the smaller first year closed the door behind her, Naoto was standing by herself with a violin case at her side.

Normally Naoto wouldn't ask something like this to her fellow first year. Normally Naoto would either be with Senpai or Rise or Kanji-kun by now. She would not kid herself; she knew what exactly drew her to using the symphonic bands room. She was at Junes and happened to pass by the electronics section, if Junes sold radios Naoto had no knowledge of it. But she heard _it._ No words could describe _it_. _It_ was real, she could feel _it_ , she heard _it_!. She heard the sounds of a violin play coming from somewhere close by. At first, she thought she was crazy. Why would _it_ be playing at Junes? But _it_ was there, going in her ears and rekindling memories in her brain.

Hearing _it_ caused her to rush back to her apartment and grab an old violin case her Grandfather insisted she take with her to Inaba. She wasn't sure why she brought it with her, until _it_ graced her eardrum. Should she practice here? Alone in her apartment? No. No, the neighbors might hear. So, she rushed back to school, violin in tow. And as she ran up to the school gates Naoto began to wonder if she was supposed to be doing this. If she was supposed to play _it_.

If there was a God, she commanded her to play _it_. If there was a God, she paved the path for Naoto to play. If there was a God, she showed Naoto the symphonic band finishing practice early, leaving their room for free use. And one Ayane Matsunaga to greet her once she got close.

But now it was just her. The violin and Naoto. Naoto and the violin and _it._ Kneeling down Naoto carefully opened the case to see the old violin resting peacefully. She gently picked up the bow and put some rosin on it. She picked up the violin and tuned the instrument to perfection. She was ready. Wait, should she sit? She was taught to play sitting down... no. _Now_ she was ready.

Naoto thought about _it_ again, the chords came to her. Everything was coming back, memories of when she was younger. Memories of listening to _it_ on the record player and playing along to it. "Well," she told herself, "there's only one way to start this."

Raising up her bow and gently hovering it above the strings, Naoto paused. There was only one way to start _it._ Glancing around one more time to make sure she was alone Naoto began muttering to herself. " _The devil went down to Georgia, he was lookin' for a soul to steal._ "

As a child she could never understand the words being sung. Though now she realized it was in English, and she knew the words by heart. " _He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind, and he was willin' to make a deal._

Never in her life had Naoto spoke so improper. But _it_ was the exception. Naoto rushed through some of the other lyrics, in a rush to get to _it_. " _But if you lose, the devil gets your soul!_ "

Her fingers moved effortlessly on the fingerboard as she played _it_. _It_ , the best violin music of all time. _It_ , what got her to play violin. _It_ , what got her interested in country music. An old feeling returned to Naoto, the pressure of the strings against her fingers, the perfect tune of the music, pure ecstasy.


End file.
